


I just need love

by michigansteve12



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michigansteve12/pseuds/michigansteve12
Summary: i just need love





	I just need love

Herbert Hoover sighed as he twiddled his shrivelled Party sausage as he reclined in his chair. "Being the President blows." Remarked Herbert out loud. as he folded the declaration of independance into a paper aeroplane and threw it across the room to the corpse of his secretary. Herbert looked out the window. "I just need love" he remarked. Unexpectedly a strangers hand laid itself on herberts shoulder "I will allways love you my son" Said the man in a warm comforting tone. "If you beleive. Anything is possible. Now drop your pants and receive the holy spirit" continued the man. "J-j-jesus?" replied herbert. "Yes my son." Replied jesus with a grin. The Carpenter penetrated Herbert Hoover with his Divine wood. He thrusted so deep he touched herberts spirit. he quivered as the pleasure brang him closer to god. "Euhhuhg" Moaned jesus as he passed on the holy spirit. Herbert had died halfway through the lovemaking and had ascended to heaven. Jesus Ejaculated all over the window and didnt clean it up. the end.


End file.
